Koi wo Suru: I want to spend time with you
by Takkie
Summary: Mizuno wants to spend the time left before New Years with Hiyama, so what better way then to invite their fathers to go on a trip with them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As you can see I'm doing a new small story idea that's only going to be between three and four parts. I'm working with the story Koi wo Suru Dna this time, of course this manga doesn't belong to me, it belongs Yamane Ayano.

**I'm working on a New Years themed story because I thought that it would be fun to do something of the sort between these two characters. **

**I'm surprised to see though that since Koi wo Suru is so good that no one has yet to make a story for it. **

**I hope that everyone enjoys this story and I do a good job with the characters. **

Mizuno sighed as he looked out the window, watching each snowflake as it fell. Class was still going on but he wasn't even paying attention to what it was that the teacher was saying, his mind was on things that were more important to him.

There were few days left before New Years day and Mizuno had yet to get what he wanted. Mizuno had tried for many days to ignore what it was that he wanted, but the more days that went by the more he found himself thinking about the other, Hiyama.

Hiyama was all that Mizuno could think of most of the time, even when Mizuno was trying his hardest to not think about the other, Hiyama had the odd habit of appearing just as Mizuno got his image out of his mind and so his problem would just end up starting all over again.

With everything that had been going on between their fathers, Mizuno had had more then one chance to throw himself on Hiyama, and his only regret about the whole thing was that Hiyama didn't quite seem to feel as strongly about him as Mizuno did about the other. Sure Hiyama seemed to get into anytime that Mizuno touched him, but after it had ended Hiyama didn't seem to want to think about it let alone talk about. Hiyama just didn't seem to swing that way, and that bothered Mizuno the most.

After the last incident they had dropped worrying about what was going on between their fathers, deciding that they could do whatever it was they wanted. Mizuno still had some strange thoughts about their relationship and of course his feelings about that seemed to cross over to his feelings for Hiyama. Mizuno wanted nothing more at this time of year to get the chance to see Hiyama in a kimono; if he could get that along with a few other things then Mizuno felt that he could die a happy man.

Mizuno had little hope though that he'd get a chance to see such a thing as the two of them would more then likely be spending the New Years with their family, not getting the chance to see each other until it was all over. Of course thinking about New Years made Mizuno realize something else, something that gave him an idea that he was certain that Hiyama would be willing to follow him along with.

Mizuno hadn't really thought that much about it before, but almost every new years evening his father would suddenly get a call about some important business that he needed to take care, work that tended to take him out of town. He hadn't really thought that much about it before, and he didn't know if the same thing happened with Hiyama's father, but he now had heavy suspicions that the so called "Business" that his father needed to take care of had something to do with going to go and see Hiyama's father and more then likely spend a few days together alone somewhere. The thoughts of what their fathers did together had Mizuno chuckling in a rather uncomfortable way, those kind of thoughts weren't ones that he really wanted inside his head. So of course if the same thing happened this New Years then there was a heavy chance that he could convince Hiyama to help get their fathers to let them go on a New Years trip with them. Mizuno knew for a fact that his mother wouldn't mind if anything of the sort happened, because she had no problem leaving every now and then to go someplace or other with her friends. Mizuno just had to hope that Hiyama would be willing to go along with his plan, Mizuno of course knew when exactly was the best time to assault Hiyama, when he would be the weakest to the idea as it were.

Playing soccer in the winter wasn't all that much fun, especially when the temperatures were bellowing freezing, the clothes that the players had to wear weren't that thick, and the only thing that helped to keep you warm was the fact that you were running around chasing after a ball. The coach was never sympathetic to any of the students who happened to complain about how cold it was, or how they wanted to go back inside and do school work instead, no they were forced to remain out in the bitter cold until the end of the game, and those who complained the most ended up getting themselves benched. Benching complaining students seemed to cure the problem of them complaining because they'd end up being more cold and miserable then they'd have been if they just shut up and played in the first place.

Mizuno and Hiyama never tended to complain when it was cold, because neither one of them seemed to notice what the exact temperature currently was once they got into the game, they didn't even seem to care about what time it was.

Mizuno knew for a fact that the best time to attack Hiyama with his idea would be once they were done playing and after they got ready to shower and change their clothes. Of course Mizuno also had a self serving reason to assault Hiyama at this point in time, it meant that more then likely if he managed to startle the other with his idea he'd get the chance to see Hiyama's bare chest for that many more seconds as the other stood there staring at him and waiting for him to explain what exactly was going on.

"You think that we should what?" Hiyama questioned, stopping just as he got ready to put his shirt over his head. Mizuno savored the few extra seconds he managed to get before answering the other's question.

"I said that I think we should invite out fathers to go on a New Years trip with us." Mizuno replied, as he stood with his back against the lockers, not able to take his eyes of Hiyama's chest muscles as they flexed while he put his shirt over his head and pulled it all the way down.

"And why exactly is it that we should do that?" Hiyama questioned as he ran a hand through his hair to straighten it out some.

"We still don't know exactly what is going on between our fathers and this would give up a good opportunity to find a little more out, not only that, but when do we ever get to take a trip al- aside from the school trip." Mizuno quickly corrected himself, noticing the strange way that Hiyama was looking at him.

"I suppose that we could do that, but I thought that the last time we talked we were going to just go ahead and leave this whole entire matter alone." Hiyama replied, as the two of them got ready to leave the locker room.

"I know what I said before, but now that it's getting closer to New Years the whole thing is starting to bother me again. My father tends to get a call and disappear towards the evening after dinner and usually has to leave for a few days due to some business or other." Mizuno explained, the two of them stopping by the vending machine in the school's hall.

"Now that you mention it the same thing tends to happen with my father, something will come up that'll make him leave for a few days." Hiyama mused as he inserted the change and pressed the button, waiting for the can to come out, "And usually after that happens he tends to seem refreshed, I just never thought much about it before."

"Same here, but now we might actually be able to get some good solid proof as to what exactly it is that is going on between them." Mizuno pushed. "Besides, that if we get to go some place rather expensive then you know that there's a high chance that there'll be some cute babies there." Mizuno's heart hurt by the way that Hiyama light up when he said this, of course Mizuno felt heavily jealous over the way that Hiyama reacted when he saw a cute girl, and that was the main reason why he had tried his hardest to keep any of the girls in class away from him. Mizuno of course didn't allow for this to break him, because even if Hiyama did happen to find a cute girl, it didn't change the fact that they'd still be able to spend the whole night together, hopefully in the same room, if not the same bed.

Of course with the just the thought of the two of them spending a night together like that caused Mizuno's mind to be assaulted by an image of Hiyama laying in a bed, naked, covers lifted, eyes half closed in a seductive way, a clear invitation that he wanted Mizuno to come and take him.

As much as Mizuno enjoyed that kind of image he had to shake his head clear of it before Hiyama saw the strange look that Mizuno was giving him.

"I suppose that we could go on a trip with them." Hiyama consented, a very, very light blush dusting his cheeks as he sipped from his can, in Mizuno's opinion the other looked simply adorable with a such a look on his face, ignoring the reason why Hiyama had the blush on his face. "Let me think about it over this weekend and I'll give you my response."

"No problem, just make sure that once you make your mind up you talk to your father about it first, I'm certain that he'll agree to do the idea and if anything is going on between the two of them he should have no problem convincing my father to go along with it." Hiyama nodded his head in agreement as the two of them started to leave the school.

Mizuno knew for a fact that he had already convinced Hiyama to go on the trip. Just the mere thought of the two of them having so much time together thrilled him in more then one way. His body always tended to respond so strongly to Hiyama in more then one way, Mizuno didn't mind this so much though, especially since they were on their way home and he'd have plenty of time to take care of his problem then.

Mizuno of course had no intentions of giving up on having his Hiyama for the New Years, his entire last month of the year had been spent planning different way to convince Hiyama to spend the New Year with him, of course the task wasn't an easy one considering he couldn't just straight out go and ask Hiyama on the date considering he knew that if he did that Hiyama would say no right way, same way he responded when Mizuno said that he wanted to kiss him.

Of course with Mizuno's new idea he was going to have plenty of time to work on Hiyama, that was along as they got to go on the trip and their fathers didn't interfere.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sunday came around Mizuno wasn't expecting the surprise visit from Hiyama, nor the news that his father had agreed on the idea of the trip. Mizuno was more then a little pleased that Hiyama had come all that way just to let him know that, he wanted to invite the other in for a while, but Hiyama declined his offer stating that he had to go and get ready to pack his things. Mizuno let the other go, and only because he knew that he'd also have to tell his father about the plan and get his baggage packed too.

Mizuno decided that the best time to talk with his father about the whole matter would be during dinner that night, after he had finished packing everything that he knew he'd be needing.

Dinner at first started out being rather quiet with Mizuno just taking the time to study his father before speaking to the other, making sure that he'd be open to the idea of going out with Hiyama and his dad. His mother wasn't in the room at the time so he knew that right now was going to be his best chance to talk to the other.

"You know dad," Mizuno started slowly, making sure he got the other's attention before speaking again, "Hiyama approached me today saying that he and his father were planning on going on a trip together this new years and they were wondering if we'd like to join them." Mizuno had to stop himself from smiling at the slight mixture of surprise and interest that showed on his father's face after being told about this.

"And where exactly is it that we'd be going to with them?" his father then questioned after composing himself some while continuing to eat at slightly slower pace.

"Hiyama didn't mention any place to me when we were talking so I don't know if the place has been decided yet. Hiyama just told me to give to give him a call back if the answer happened to be a yes, I'm guessing that they want to know what our answer is going to be before making any further plans." Mizuno replied as he also continued eating while looking at his father from the corner of his eye, waiting to do or say anything else until his father had made the decision himself.

"Going on a trip with them at this time of year might be nice." The words that his father had just said resonated nicely within his ears, he just needed the other to continue along that path and say that they should agree to going on a trip with the other two.

"Why don't you take the time to call him after dinner and see where it is that they were thinking about going?" Mizuno's suggestion seemed to catch his attention as he smiled at his son at the same moment his wife came back into the room.

"I think I'll do just that after dinner." Mizuno hid his smirk of triumph by bowing his head closer to his plate as he continued eating.

Mizuno really wanted to stick around after dinner to find out what it was that his dad and Hiyama's dad were going to be taking about, but decided at the end that it probably wouldn't be all tat safe for him to go and do that considering the circumstances. So instead Mizuno decided to distract himself with some studying that he knew he still had to get done before he'd be able to fully relax while on the trip.

Of course the whole studying plan didn't work for that long before Mizuno started becoming a little too curious about what the answer was going to be, after all there was no reason for him to be so excited if his father decided against going on the trip with the other, of course if this ended up happening and he couldn't find a way to go with Hiyama then Mizuno was just going to be even more depressed since he would be so far away from the other for more then likely a good week or sometime around there.

Mizuno was careful as he came down the stairs, making sure not to make too much noise that would alert his father of his presence, considering his father was alone since his mom had already gone to shower and get ready for sleep, figuring that since her husband was making a phone call it would be a while longer before he would be coming to bed.

At first when Mizuno came down he didn't see his father right away, but once stepped further into the living room he saw his father sitting near the back wall in his recliner. The phone was pressed against his ear, but he was speaking much too low for Mizuno to hear what he was saying, but if the look on his father's face was anything to go by he looked pleased to be talking to Hiyama's father.

Mizuno sighed and shook his head at the sight before him, his father really did remind him of someone who was in love, one thing that Mizuno could say that he was jealous about in their relationship, that was if they were really in one was that both were at least receptive and responsive to the other's love, both were obviously in that kind of relationship willingly and had no problem showing affection to each other. Mizuno didn't have that kind of relationship with Hiyama, Mizuno wanted to have that kind of relationship, but wasn't all that certain as to how he should go about gaining Hiyama's attention since the other seemed pretty straight even though he responded to his touches.

So for the time being Mizuno had to leave all of his hope at the foot of this possible trip, and hope that he might be able to do something major that might catch Hiyama's attention and bring the other to fully realize his feelings for Mizuno, otherwise Mizuno was going to end up going insane before the start of the new year. Otherwise Mizuno was going to end up going insane before the start of the New Year.

Mizuno didn't stick around long enough to hear what the final decision was going to be because his father didn't seem like he was planning on getting off the phone any time soon.

So instead Mizuno got himself a small snack and headed back up to his room to finish his schoolwork, after all he didn't know when it was going to be that they'd getting the chance to go on their trip together.

Hiyama didn't really know what to do about his current position, he wanted to know more about what was going on with this father and Mizunos', but sitting nearby his father and watching the way he was reacting to the other over the phone was starting to become just a bit too much for him. At the same time though Hiyama wasn't easily able to leave, because his father didn't know that he had been sitting there listening in on his phone call. It would be troublesome for Hiyama if his father found out that he had been eavesdropping. So rather then risk being found out Hiyama stayed in his current position and just tried as hard as he could to ignore his father on the phone while trying to think of anything else he could.

Tomorrow was Monday which meant that he was going to be going to school again and he had yet to finish all of his studies for the night, though he wasn't possible going to have to worry about this if his father and Mizuno's decided to go no the trip together.

With a soft sigh Hiyama rolled onto his back so that he could be in a more comfortable position while continuing to drown out his father talking.

Hiyama was starting to wonder why exactly it was that Mizuno had gotten a renewed interest in trying to find out what was between their fathers, not saying that he minded the treat of being able to go on a free trip and get some extra time away from school, Hiyama had just been certain about the last incident that they weren't planning on bothering their fathers anymore.

Hiyama couldn't stop the small blush that crept up his cheeks, because thinking of the last time they had tried to spy on their fathers made him think about what Mizuno had done to him and what he had gone along with. Of course thinking like this always made Hiyama irritated because he didn't quite understand why it was that he not only felt embarrassed over something like that, but also due to the fact that he actually allowed Mizuno who was a guy like him to do something like that without even really protesting against it. His protests were weak and pitiful if anything, a sure sign in his mind that he didn't really mind all that much what it was that the other was doing to him.

Hiyama let out a soft groan, right now wasn't exactly the best time to be thinking about those kinds of things, after all they'd be going on a trip together soon. Hiyama opened his eyes when his mind suddenly started going along a different train of thought as he began to think about Mizuno's reason for saying that they should go on a trip with their fathers, could that have really been his reason for wanting to go on the trip, or did he have other plans in mind? Hiyama put his arm over his eyes when realization struck him right in the face, of course Mizuno would have other reason for wanting to go on a trip with him. The biggest problem for Hiyama was knowing that it was already too late and there wasn't really any way for him to back out of the situation that he had ended up allowing himself to be put in.

Hiyama now just had to hope that he had a strong enough resolve to resist whatever it was that Mizuno was going to want to do to him while they were together on the upcoming trip.

As it turned out the following day both Hiyama and Mizuno had been informed by their fathers that they'd be going on the trip the following day, of course since the two had already packed everything that they'd need a head of time it was safe for them to go to school since they didn't have anything that'd be holding them going on the trip the following day. Though neither Mizuno nor Hiyama were informed as to where exactly it was that they were going to be going for the trip.

Once the soccer match over and Hiyama and Mizuno had finished washing off and were getting dressed, Hiyama noticed something slightly different about Mizuno's mood as he watched the other dress out of the corner of his eye, Hiyama was noticing that with everything that was going on Mizuno actually seemed to be in a rather good mood, of course this just caused Hiyama to believe that what he had begun to suspect the night before was correct.

"What's wrong?" Mizuno asked turning to look at Hiyama when he felt the other staring at him for too long, or at least longer then he was used to Hiyama staring at him. Of course when Mizuno asked this question Hiyama looked away quickly.

"Don't that just because we're going to be going on a trip together means that you have the right to touch me during that time." Hiyama felt stupid for saying something like that so suddenly and even more so when a small smirk appeared on Mizuno's face.

"What already thinking dirty thoughts like that before we're even on the trip? I guess that means you really can't resist me can you? Such a naught boy." Hiyama knew that Mizuno was just jeering him but that didn't stop his face from heating up.

"Don't you dare try to lump me in with you!" Hiyama snapped as he furiously rubbed his hair dry with his towel in order to make sure that the other couldn't see the blush on his face. "I just want to make sure that you don't get any strange ideas in your head."

"Whatever you say." Mizuno replied back, the amusement strong in his face as Hiyama stopped drying his hair.

When the following day came around and it was time to go on the trip Hiyama wasn't expecting the method of transport to be that of a train, of course considering their fathers statuses the train was completely empty except for them. Despite where Hiyama was made to sit he didn't complain, not because he didn't want to complain, but more because he knew that it wouldn't a good idea for him to complain, especially not with the way his father looked while sitting next to Mizuno's father. Honestly though Hiyama was surprised that the two of them weren't totally ignored by their fathers at this point in time, for Hiyama was doing a good job of ignoring Mizuno even though the other was continuing to glance at him indirectly, remind Hiyama very much so of an overly pleased dog, only with the tail and ears.

Now that they were actually on the trip Hiyama just had to hope that his resolve stayed strong.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiyama didn't really like the current set up, but he couldn't really complain against it all that much. Mizuno and him sharing room wasn't something that he was going to enjoy, but he'd keep his mouth shut for the time being because their room was between their fathers rooms, meaning if either went into each other's room Mizuno and Hiyama would be able to hear anything that happened.

Mizuno and Hiyama had some issues about that, neither really certain that they'd be able to handle the sounds of their fathers making out if anything did end up happening between the two older men, but if something did end up happening between the two they'd at least have the answer to their question. Hiyama knew that he was going to be more pleased about that matter then Mizuno was going to be.

Another problem that Hiyama was having with the whole room set up had to do with the fact that there was only one bed in the room. One bed meant that the two of them were going to have to share. Hiyama wasn't really in favor of that idea after what had happened between the two of them last time they'd shared a bed together.

"We at least it's large enough." Mizuno commented as he sat down at the bottom of the bed while Hiyama stared at the thing with disdain.

"I'm not sleeping in that with you." Hiyama replied causing Mizuno to look rather stunned as Hiyama turned away from him to start unpacking his clothes.

"Wait, why? It's not like I'm going to jump you just because we're sleeping together, besides that you know that floor is going to be cold and uncomfortable to sleep on." Hiyama only glared as the other tried to reason with him but Hiyama only glared at him.

"It's easy to deal with sleeping on the floor." Hiyama replied noticing the way that Mizuno frowned at him. Mizuno decided to keep his mouth shut though since it didn't seem as though Hiyama was going to change his mind even if he did keep pestering the other about the matter.

Once the two had finished unpacking everything they decided that it would be safe to head out to get something eat since the last time they had a chance to eat was near the beginning of the train trip.

As expected from their fathers positions the hotel that they were in was rather huge, many floors to it and rather difficult to navigate, Hiyama took the lead though because he had a bit better sense of where exactly it was that he was heading to.

They decided that there would have to be something good for them in area of the hotel lobby since the whole thing was so huge it would be strange for them to not at least have one restaurant.

"Excuse me." Hiyama cleared his throat as they approached the young receptionist who looked up at them but immediately looked back down with a slight blush on her face. Mizuno wanted to scowl at her but refrained from doing so since Hiyama didn't seem that interested in her.

"How may I help you?" The girl asked glancing up through the hair that covered her face.

"I was wondering if you could tell us if there is a restaurant here?" Hiyama replied, not really even paying attention to the way that the girl was looking at him.

"If you go in that direction and take the first right, you can find one there." The girl replied, pointing in the direction that she was talking.

"Thank you." Hiyama replied as he flashed her a smile before heading off in that direction, Mizuno was following close behind but he couldn't refrain from turning to glare at the girl once who wasn't even paying attention to him before moving even closer to Hiyama.

Hiyama was pleased that when they reached the restaurant that it wasn't really that entirely full, meaning that there was plenty of places for them to sit without being crowded by people. The two decided to take a seat near the back, just as they sat down a waitress came to take their order. This time however Mizuno didn't miss the way that Hiyama was staring at her. With a small smile at the two of them she handed them each a menu before leaving and saying that she'd be back later to take their orders.

"You think she's cute?" Mizuno questioned when he noticed he way that Hiyama glanced at her while she was leaving. Hiyama looked back at him with a light smile on his face.

"She's got a nice figure." Hiyama replied as he turned his attention to the menu. Mizuno wouldn't deny the fact that the girl did look cute, but he still felt as though he had a bit more to offer up to Hiyama then any girl did. With a slight huff Mizuno also turned his attention to the menu in front of him.

The girl came back a few moments after they had decided what it was that they wanted to eat. Hiyama gave the girl their orders, but not before he allowed his stare to linger over her body.

"Why don't you just ask her for her cell number?" Mizuno questioned Hiyama once the waitress had left again.

"You think I should do that?" Hiyama questioned, a light blush on his face as he looked in the direction the girl had gone in. Mizuno wouldn't deny the fact that Hiyama currently looked rather cute, but he was still miffed that the look wasn't directed at him.

"Why not?" Mizuno questioned as he grinned at Hiyama before glancing in the direction that the girl had gone in. "What's the worst that happens, she'll just refuse to give it." Mizuno encourage his friend, going quite once the girl approached with their food.

The meal was eaten in relative silence, Hiyama kept glancing at the girl during the entire meal and that did nothing more then irritate knowing that it wouldn't be good for him to take his friends attention away from her just yet, after all if things went rather well then he'd have a good leverage for later tonight.

Mizuno decided to leave first while Hiyama paid the meal; giving his friend the proper privacy he would need to ask the girl for her number. Mizuno wasn't all that interested in getting souvenirs or looking around at the current moment in time, because the only reason why he'd enjoy doing those kind of things would be if Hiyama was with him, because doing that with the other would help Mizuno get a better idea of what it was that the other would want to get. Otherwise there wasn't really any reason for Mizuno to look around there because it wasn't like he was goin to be getting a gift for anyone else aside from Hiyama.

Mizuno decided that for the time being he'd just return to his room and lounge for a while, he was certain if he waited there for long enough Hiyama would return for something or other and that'd give him a chance to ask the other how it went. Besides that, waiting in his room meant that he could take care of some of his frustration without being bothered.

Mizuno paused when he was half way to his room when he spotted his father standing next to Hiyama's father, Mizuno couldn't hear what was being said but the two of them were talking. Mizuno made sure to keep himself out of their line of sight as he saw the two of them interact with one another. Mizuno mightn't have been able to hear what was being said but he didn't miss the key that his father passed over to Hiyama's father who took it without a second thought. Another thing that Mizuno didn't miss was the brief kiss that Hiyama's father placed on his father's cheek, a light blush appeared on his father's face when this happened. Mizuno frowned as he watched the two walking away, waiting a few extra seconds to come out so that he wasn't seen. Mizuno wasn't upset about what his father was doing with Hiyama's, it was more like he was jealous over the fact that they were able to spend some time together, because he wanted to be able to spend time like that with Hiyama, and he knew that he would've been able to do so if it wasn't for the fact that the other was too busy chasing after some girl.

Once Mizuno felt that it was safe he moved away from his spot and towards his room, he only had three days to get a hold of Hiyama before they'd be going back and when they went back Mizuno didn't doubt the fact that everything would once again return to how it used to be. Mizuno knew though that today there was no chance of him getting a hold of Hiyama so he was just going to have to wait until the next day to make his move. Mizuno would make certain to take Hiyama's mind off of the cute girl he was currently going after, Mizuno wanted to make it so that Hiyama didn't think of anyone else but himself. Mizuno had faith that his plan would go perfectly, he just had to wait until the right moment to make it work.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry, I really don't remember doing it." Mizuno defended himself once again as he attempted to avoid getting kicked by Hiyama who was more then a little pissed.

"Like I'm going to believe you don't remember getting up from where you sleeping on the floor to joining me in the bed. You can't fucking not to be awake to do such a thing!" Hiyama snapped back as he sat back down on the bed, glaring at Mizuno who was looking rather hurt.

"But I really don't remember doing it, I don't even remember when it was that you came back." Mizuno pouted as he sat in a kneeling position on the floor looking at Hiyama. "I was just trying to sleep on the floor so you wouldn't have to."

A short amount of silence passed over the room after Mizuno said this, but it wasn't long before he decided to break the silence by asking Hiyama a question.

"So how was she?" Mizuno knew that if he asked such a question he'd more then likely be able to stop Hiyama from being so upset at him. Hiyama blushed lightly when he was asked this question.

"She was really nice." Hiyama replied with a grin, "She not only gave me her number but treated me to a date right after."

"Ohh, you're a lady killer." Mizuno teased with a grin causing Hiyama to laugh. "So what did you guess do."

"First she showed me around to some the spots that she really enjoys going to around here, she told me a bit about her self. We went to go see a movie and then after that we enjoyed dinner together." Hiyama, seeming so into what he was saying that he didn't even notice the annoyed look on Mizuno's face.

"Seems like you two are already pretty tight considering you just met." Mizuno commented.

"I was thinking that things were going to be going a bit slower, but she really seems to be into it." Hiyama replied, "I mean after we split up we passed a few text messages back and forth between each other."

"So I take it by that that you two are planning on meeting again today?" Mizuno then questioned as he shifted so he was sitting on the floor rather then kneeling, allowing his legs not to feel so numb.

"I don't actually know, she did say that today was her day off but we didn't talk about if we were going to meet again today or not." Hiyama replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"But it's rather obvious that you'd like for the two of you to meet again. One of the more important questions is, did you get the chance to walk her home?" Hiyama shook his head when he was asked this question.

"I didn't get to go that far with her, she said that she wasn't quite ready to show me to where she lived so I only walked her half of the way before we split." Mizuno sighed and shook his head when Hiyama told him this, causing the other to look at him rather confused.

"You really shouldn't give up so easily in those kind of positions, especially when we're talking about a lady walking home at night on her own, do you know how dangerous that is?" Mizuno questioned giving Hiyama a slightly disapproving look. "In those kind of situations you push with her how important it is that she DOES have a man to walk her home so nothing bad happens to her."

"I didn't really think about that all that much, I just didn't want to make her uncomfortable because she didn't really seem like she was even all that pleased with me going half way with her." Hiyama replied, frowning slightly over this matter.

"Maybe she was worried that you were going to end up being one of those guys who stalk innocent girls like her." Mizuno purposed causing Hiyama to glare. "What? There are quite a few people like that around here, and I could see a girl like here having past issues like that." Mizuno explained with a shrug of his shoulders. Hiyama didn't know if he should take his friend seriously or not.

'I doubt that that's the problem." Hiyama finally replied as he flopped onto the bed staring up at the ceiling. "So what did you spend your evening doing after you left?" Hiyama questioned as he continued to stare up that ceiling.

"I came back to our room and went to sleep not long after being in here." Mizuno replied, trying to keep the slightly irritated under tone hidden as he tried to refrain from thinking about how the other had abandoned him the night.  
>"What you didn't take the time too look around?" Hiyama questioned, seeming slightly surprised that Mizuno hadn't gone out and about while he was away.<p>

"It isn't all that much fun being out and about on my own, I don't even know where to start going first." Mizuno replied as he moved so that he was leaning his head against the bottom of the bed, getting a rather nice shot of Hiyama's butt from the angel he was sitting at.

"What was your father doing last night?" Hiyama then questioned, causing Mizuno to grimace, not just because of what he guessed that their fathers' had been doing together.

"What do you think they were doing?" Mizuno questioned as he leaned his head into the bed.

"So I guess that that means we now have our answer as to what is going on between them." Hiyama stated a slight sigh in his voice; it was more out of relief then disappointment.

"Not quite." Mizuno replied causing his friend to sit up, confusion writing all over his face. "I might've seen my father go into your room, but I didn't get the chance to hear what exactly was going on between them, so we still cannot be one hundred percent certain about the whole matter." Mizuno replied, causing Hiyama to let a light groan slip.

"I mean it does indeed seem that that is what exactly is going on, but I think before we continue presuming things along this line of thought that it might be better to get sound or sight of what exactly it is they're doing." Hiyama grimaced when Mizuno said that.

"You don't actually mean that you expect me to have to put up with listening or see what my father is doing to your father, do you?" Mizuno gave a nervously smile when Hiyama asked this question.

"Well we don't actually have to go as far as seeing what they're doing together in order to consider it good proof, but hearing them would give us what we need." Hiyama shook his head at Mizuno's suggestion, showing that it was obvious he wasn't all that thrilled with going along with the idea.

"If you want to find out what they're doing that bad then have fun listening to them yourself, I on the other hand have better things to preoccupy myself with for the time being." Mizuno didn't stop the slight tsk from escaping his mouth at what his friend had just told him, he could feel the jealousy start rising again. Though before Mizuno had a chance to say anything Hiyama cell phone suddenly started ringing, causing the other to perk up right way as he pulled the device out of his pocket, already seeming to know who exactly it was that was contacting him. Mizuno didn't refrain from scowling as the other answered his phone, definitely seeming bright once he knew exactly who was calling him.

As Mizuno sat there watching as the other talked happily on his cell phone he knew that his later planned revenge was really going to be worth it, even if Hiyama wasn't all that pleased with what he was doing to him. Mizuno felt that it was only fair for him to get what he wanted since Hiyama was getting what he wanted, even if that meant he did end up ruining the other's date time.

It wasn't for that long that Hiyama was on the phone with the girl for, but when he got off he had the cute perky smile on his face once again that caused Mizuno to want to jump him.

"So what did she have to say?" Mizuno questioned when it was obvious that Hiyama totally forgot him as he entered his own little love world. The moment that Mizuno asked this question Hiyama seemed to snap out of whatever trance it was that he had been in.

"She said that she'd be willing to watch a movie with me this evening when she got off work, she said that she'd call when she was ready for me to come pick her up."

"Ohh, so someone's going to be busy again tonight." Mizuno grinned as his friend blushed at his words, "It would seem to me that she really does like you." Mizuno rolled over onto his back when he said this, in order to make sure that Hiyama didn't see the jealous look on his face, or the mischievous one that replaced it soon after.

"I don't know about that." Hiyama replied, the blush still on his face though it had faded some, "I kinda get the feeling that right now she's just trying to be nice to me." Hiyama replied

"Well even if she is just trying to be nice to you as it were, that just means that you have to shove that much harder until she comes to like you." Mizuno told his friend as he bit the inside of his lip, "But what do you intend to do until that point in time." Hiyama was quiet at first when Mizuno asked this question and that disappointed the other greatly, he was hoping that he wouldn't hesitate with the answer he was going to give.

"Since there isn't anything else to currently do right now then I suppose we can spend some time together and check some places out." Mizuno couldn't help but smile at what his friend had said, even if it was done in awkward manner Mizuno wasn't going to complain because at least hw was getting the chance to spend some time with Hiyama even if the other did have a date coming up that evening.

Hiyama was finding that it was more enjoyable to spend time with Mizuno then he had expected it to be. Sure he had spent a lot of time with Mizuno before and they did have quiet a bit of fun together when Mizuno wasn't acting strange or being an ass, but they hadn't really gone on a trip together like this, a trip where it really was just the two of them spending time alone, because Hiyama didn't think all that much about their fathers since the two older men were mostly keeping to themselves and each other and not really paying their sons all that much attention, of course neither Mizuno or Hiyama cared about this fact all that much, in fact they were rather pleased to be left to themselves.

Mizuno was just happy spending time with Hiyama, he wouldn't have cared if they were doing something fun or not, Mizuno just enjoyed whatever it was that they were doing because Hiyama was there and he got the chance to be alone with the other.

Between taking pictures, going to shops, and getting gifts, not including eating lunch they managed to waste quite a bit of time having fun and goofing off, so much so that they hadn't realized that it was later in the afternoon when they finally returned to their hotel and Hiyama realized that it was about time to get ready for his date. Mizuno had almost completely forgotten about the fact that the other was planning on leaving him that evening due to the fact that he had been having so much fun with Hiyama that nothing else really mattered to him at that time.

Mizuno had Hiyama get into the shower before he got ready to get dressed, saying that he'd help the other to choose something nice once he got out.

Mizuno had half a mind to tell Hiyama's date off, saying that the other couldn't make it tonight, but of course he didn't want to upset the other by doing such a thing, especially since Hiyama was just in the shower and it wouldn't be that hard for the other to hear him if he said something like that on the phone. However fate seemed to have a mind of it's own because as Mizuno sat there on the bed waiting for the other to get out of the shower Hiyama's cell phone suddenly started ringing. At first Mizuno was going to ignore the call until he realized that it might've been Hiyama's date trying to fall.

As Mizuno answered the phone he decided that for the time being until he got a feel of the girl he'd be polite to her, at least for Hiyama's sake, especially since it wasn't like Hiyama was really going to be able to see her for that much longer anyway, Mizuno took glee in this fact.

"Hello?" He questioned, making sure to keep a very polite tone as he waited for the reply on the other end of the phone.

"Is Hiyama there?" the girl on the other end questioned, her voice sounding much softer then Mizuno expected it to.  
>"Hiyama isn't here right at this precise moment in time." Mizuno replied, waiting to see what the girl's reaction was going to be.<p>

"I see, then can you give him a message for me?" Mizuno felt himself perk up when the girl asked this question because he was hoping what he was thinking was actually true. Mizuno was about to reply when the bathroom door suddenly opened and Hiyama came out wrapped in nothing more then a bath towel. The moment that Mizuno laid eyes on the other he completely froze, forgetting the fact that he was on the phone. Mizuno only became vaguely aware of what was going on when Hiyama quickly moved forward to grab the cell phone out his hand, not caring about the fact that he had almost draped himself over the other he took the cell phone out of Mizuno's hands.

It took all of Mizuno's self-control to not grab a hold of Hiyama right then and there; the other was just begging to be raped when he came out in nothing more then his bath towel. Mizuno allowed his eyes to rack over the other's body while Hiyama was too busy talking on the cell phone with the girl and not paying him much attention.

Mizuno could feel his self-control slowly snapping as he continued to scan up and down Hiyama's body, the feeling of wanting to take him almost becoming too much for him to handle.

"Sorry about that, I was just busy with a little something so I had my friend answer the cell phone for me." Hiyama apologized as he took a few steps away from the bed, listening to the girl's reply with a soft chuckle. "I should be the one thanking you for being willing to wait since I'm running late." Hiyama replied, his smile flattering some at what the girl started to say next.

Mizuno felt this self control snap the moment that the expression on Hiyama's face changed, there was no way that he was going to be able to keep controlling himself as he other kept standing there with nothing more then a towel wrapped around his waist and his ass facing towards him, that really was asking a bit too much for him. Mizuno was of course careful as he stood up from the bed and approached the other, making sure to be both silent and cautious as he approached the other, hoping to take him by surprise. Of course his plan worked and when he wrapped his arms the other's waist he didn't miss the way that Hiyama tensed, obviously not expecting the sudden assault, as he was too busy on the phone.

Mizuno smirked that the other attempted to shove him away, not really seeming to want to yell since he was on the phone, of course Mizuno took advantage of this moment of weakness and bit Hiyama's ear that the phone wasn't against causing a light hiss to escape the other's mouth as he ground their hips together.  
>"Mizuno stop." Hiyama hissed as he tried to move himself away from his friend who just wrapped his arms around his waist while resting his head on his shoulder.<p>

"Just make then." Mizuno replied as he attempted to sneak a hand down the front of the other's towel forcing Hiyama to move his free hand in order to stop the other.

Hiyama knew that he was at a clear disadvantage with the fact that he had only one free hand to fend Mizuno off with, and also due to the fact that he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to raise his voice too high since the girl on the other end of the phone would be able to clearly hear what was going on if he wasn't careful.

Mizuno wasn't all that pleased with the way that Hiyama was resisting him so he did the first thing that came to mind and spun the other around and quickly pushed him down on to the bed before he had a chance to react, the quick action caused a gasp to escape Hiyama's mouth and that made Mizuno smirk as he quickly moved on top of the other, pinning him before he had a chance to do anything.

The cell phone was almost knocked out Hiyama's hand when this happened, though at the current moment in time with Mizuno attacking him so heavily Hiyama was starting to forget the fact that he was on the phone as he tried to fend the other off from touching.

"Mizuno, what do you think you're doing?" Hiyama questioned as the other pinned his hands while licking the back of his neck gentle.

"You didn't really expect me to be able to keep my self-control for that much longer did you?" Mizuno questioned as he tilted the other's head back forcing Hiyama to look him straight in the face, Mizuno loved the defiant look in the other's eyes as Hiyama made it clear that he didn't like what Mizuno was doing one bit.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hiyama questioned, Mizuno did nothing more then smirk before capturing the other's lips, successfully getting the other to forget about the call he was taking as the device fell on the floor with a spot 'thud' the girl's voice only a muted noise in the background as both males fought for dominance as Mizuno slipped his tongue into Hiyama's mouth.

Mizuno hissed a slight amount and pulled back when Hiyama bit the corner of his mouth, obviously not wanting the kiss to last any longer.

"Get the hell off of me!" Hiyama ordered as he tried his hardest to free his hands that Mizuno was keeping a tight hold on.

"What do you like what I'm doing?" Mizuno questioned as he moved to holding Hiyama's wrist with one hand while successfully slipping his other hand into Hiyama's towel and down to where he knew that the other's erection was.

Hiyama couldn't stop the small whine that escaped his mouth when the other started to palm him.

"Even though you tell me to stop what it is that I'm doing, it would seem that you enjoy the attention a rather large amount." Mizuno felt the way that Hiyama shivered under him and that did nothing more then turn him on even further. Hiyama shook his head from side to side softly in an attempted to knock away the aroused feeling that was starting to build up as Mizuno kept touching him in all the right ways.

"Mizuno stop it." Hiyama moaned in a way that caused Hiyama to suddenly freeze, the tone almost too lewd for him to handle as the other leaned his head back and looked him directly in the face, his eyes slightly glazed and his face more then a little flushed by arousal as his mouth begged for Mizuno to ravish it once again.

However before Mizuno had a chance to get this far Hiyama took advantage of the other's moment of distraction and managed to free his writs and buck the other off from being on top of him. Hiyama almost succeeded in being able to get off of the bed, but before he got that far Mizuno was on top of him once again, grabbing his bare waist now that the towel had slipped off in the struggle.

"That wasn't very nice you know." Mizuno told his friend not hiding the slight irritation in his voice as he ran his hands over the other's body. Hiyama hissed a the contact as Mizuno started to tease his nipples, Hiyama was starting to feel his mind slowly spiral down the path of no return and it was irritating him greatly to find himself in a position where he was giving into Mizuno so easily again.

Mizuno loved the sound that came out of Hiyama's mouth as he started to tease the other's now dripping erection, he couldn't stop him back from arching when the other shifted a hand around to start touching him, even though it was only Hiyama's finger tips brushing against him, it was almost enough to overload his system from the high amount of pleasure he felt from such a simple action.

"Hiyama." Mizuno moaned as he felt the other start tightening harder in his hand, the pleasure was starting to make his head spin and that made it harder for him to focus on the task of stroking the other.

Hiyama knew that he was going to hate himself later for what he was doing, but at the current moment in time he only cared about the pleasure that Mizuno's hand was bring to him, and the fact that he didn't want the feeling to leave any time soon.

"Shit." Mizuno panted when he felt himself nearing his release, knowing for a fact that the other was close in following behind him.

Despite feeling his body start to spasm and lock up Mizuno managed to keep his hand moving up until the point that Hiyama reached the point of release at the same time he did.

Both were out of breath once their climaxes were over, the cell phone still forgotten as Mizuno rolled Hiyama over on the bed, so that he was able to snuggle up against him.

"I hate you for this." Mizuno didn't say anything but smirked into the other's hair as he nuzzled against it, enjoying the fresh scent of it all.

As Mizuno was pleased to find out the following day, it turned out that the girl was turning Hiyama down, at first hoping that he just wanted to be friends with her to only realize that he wanted to be something more then friends with her. So much to Hiyama's disappointment and Mizuno's pleasure it turned out that the girl already had a boyfriend and wasn't planning on leaving him anytime soon. Mizuno of course was smart and kept his mouth shut despite how pleased he felt over the whole matter, knowing that once again Hiyama belonged to no one else except for him, even if the other wasn't willing to admit that he enjoyed the attention he got from his friend, Mizuno was just happy being able to give it to him.


End file.
